


The Un-Professionals!

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One True Pairing, Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Post Canon. Episode: Weekend in the Country.The romantic honeymoon is NOT over yet...Bodie has something on his mind...Doyle!





	The Un-Professionals!

Shortly after the disapointing weekend off duty in the country. Bodie and Doyle are on route to CI5 headquarters for a meeting with George Cowley.  
Doyle voiced his frustrations to Bodie. "What a waste! You stay on the right side of law and order and you cant even get a break."  
"Cheer up Ray! Its not all bad now is it?"  
"Nah! Suppose you're right on target as usual mate."  
"Anyway sun-shine, we can always take a ride out of town after this meeting with the Cow?"  
"Don't you think its a bit late in the day to get the girls in tow now?"  
"Ehrmm actually Ray, I was thinking of it being just the two of us this time!"  
"Oh yeh! I get it, you only want to take in the beauty's of nature, ha not take them out!"  
"Hmm something like that mate, you up for the ride or not?"  
"Yep! Count me in Bodie, I could use some fresh inspiration for my painting anyway."

Luckily the meeting was over before expected so that gave them the whole afternoon and night free, they hoped!  
The sun was shining it was a glorious day as Bodie drove them out of town towards a very secluded area, with narrow roads and no sign of traffic. He wasted no time in pulling into a private off road space as the car ground to a halt. Saying. "Ah now then sun-shine, how does that view grab your inspiration?"  
"Hmm well yeh lots of trees to study their forms, should be perfectly relaxing thanks Bodie!" He took out a small sketch pad and pencil and began, saying. "Well Bodie, what are you gonna' immerse yourself in while im busy?"  
"Oh I myself will just be content enjoying another kind of form in view, erm you sun-shine!"  
"Oh come off it Bodie, You'll soon get bored looking at my ugly mug mate!"  
"Hmm dont think so Ray! Now put that thing down and lets not allow this moment to pass without some REAL relaxation techniques being put into practice!"

Doyle looked shocked as Bodie slipped his arm round him leaning in for a kiss. Though a little dumfounded, he found himself unable to resist this gesture, allowing his lips to connect with Bodie's until both their passionate appetite's swerved out of control. Bodie suggested they would be more comfortable in the back seat, and Doyle readily agreed.  
They wasted no time in unzipping each other's pants. Bodie was somewhat larger than Doyle which seemed more obvious now fully aroused. Not that this mattered in the slightest to either of them.  
They felt each other's throbbing length's with eager hand's in urgency, stroking and massaging up and down whilst otherwise distracted by sharing a deep lingering kiss.  
The car window's had steamed up in this intense moment of un-expected shared passion, which semed to rock both their world's.

It was all over so soon. Both climaxing hard and fast. So the only question on both their lip's now had to be. How do we move on from here?  
The answer came very simply. Onwards and upwards! They may have been a lttle red-faced for now, but their future together had just begun to feel so complete!

The End.


End file.
